Hitherto, there is a high output luminaire which is used as a floodlight for illuminating, for example, a signboard or for providing stage illumination of a building, or as a spotlight. In recent years, as such a luminaire, there is one including an LED (light-emitting diode) of a solid light-emitting element as an illuminant in order to prolong life, to save energy, to reduce weight or to reduce size. The LED floodlight as stated above is often designed such that many surface mount LEDs and optical lenses are arranged. However, as the output increases, the number of LEDs and lenses increases, and the cost, weight and equipment area increase. Besides, since the LED has high emission luminance, if the number of light sources is large, an afterimage is liable to remain in eyes, and glare is caused. Then, in order to solve the problem of the plural light sources while using the LED light source modules mounted at high density, a structure is known which includes LEDs and a reflector to control the luminous intensity distribution from the LEDs.